THE PROPHECY
by king of heavens
Summary: in this story the whole universe is getting destroid by a immense war the 4 heroes a dewott,emolga,dragonair and espeon must find the 5 orbs of life to stop this war and save the entire universe want to find out more then i am afraid you must read it ( OH AND FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED ) ( WARNING FIRST STORY ALERT )
1. Chapter 1

THE PROPHECY

Prolouqe:

This is a prophecy of acient times

When the great heaven and hell collide every 100000000000 years, a great war will start literaly destroing all the life in THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE the only way to stop this end of the world from occuring, one MUST find the 5 obrs of life.

These orbs have magical powers that make it so if the are brought together to a magical altar they could create life everywhere.

BUT if they ever fall in the hands of evil and brought to this altar they would shatter and release a HUGE wave of destruction and death.

The first orb has the power of plantlife, the second has the power of animallife, the third has the power of human life, the fourth has the power of light and darkness and the fifth yes the fifth has the power to bring back the stars.

A around 15 year old dewott was reading this ( so called prophecy ! ) over and overat his grandfathers home a very very old samurott, he didn't believe it he thouth how on earth can something like that possibly happen.

This dewott's name is Jacob Jonsan he is 15 and a half years old and his 3 frienss are a emolga named Mathilda Emerald who is 17 years old and always makes him out for a crybaby a dragonair named Nick Johnson who gets scared really easy and is 14 years old and a espeon whit the name Caitlin camelot who is Mathilda's stepsister and is 19 years old.

Jacob was just walking around in sunshine city when he saw his friens walking in the park and decided to try to scare them, he slowly and silently walked up to them and then BOO! he yelled but they were not scared at all well nick was totaly scared out of his mind, but then they were going to walk to the park when suddendly the ground started shaking when they all knew something was wrong.

A/N

hope you all enjoyd reading the story as much as i did writing it, i don't know when the next chapter will come out because i,m really busy whit school, but i hope it will be soon.

king out.


	2. Chapter 2 THE BEGINNING OF THE END

**Hello everyone i'm back yeah but i'm posting this now because i was really busy whit school I HATE SCHOOL! alright but i mean i really love writing stories i hope you all understand and enjoy this new chapter ( oh italics is jacob's grandfather speaking ).**

Chapter 2 the beginning of the end!

As i allready said they all knew somthing was wrong but thougth it was just a earthqauke because it ended after a few seconds ( how wrong they were ) then it happened AGAIN! but this time it was much longer and stronger so there really was something wrong and also the sky roared and shook so they looked up to see what was happening in the sky.

And as they did they could literaly not believe their eyes what they saw was this a giant hurricane under a bloodred sky Jacob instantly thought this was from that prphecy wich he thought was fake.

Then in that sky they saw 2 dragons one red and the other blue fighting eachother whit fire,ice,lightning,wind,water and much much more .

So they ran as fast as their legs could carry them ( why you ask well would you want to die in THAT! well i woudn't ok ) but to where?

To their houses of course where else? But once the were safe inside their houses ( or so they thought ) they were going to bed because the thought it was all a bad dream ( but of course it is…NOT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! i'm so mean to them i'm sorry guys oh no wait i'm not i'm the author and i could kill them if i wanted to but i'm not going to do that...wel not until the later chapters of course but on whit the story bye ) .

when jacob woke up the next morning and still heard all that noise from the last night and looked out of his window to see this was all still happening he called his friends to meet him at his grandfathers house.

-AT HIS GRANDFATHERS HOUSE-

looks like this was all real and not a dream jacob said when his grand father interupted him and said this _ah kids you are probebly all wondering what it is that is raveging this world we live in well does any of you know the acient prophecy _YES jacob yelled _very well then i will explain it to your friends well i,ll cut it short this is a war yes i know what you're thinking A WAR yes this is a war and if it is not stopped it will make the whole universe get destroid but there is one way to stop it and that is bringing 5 super powerful orbs to a alter hidden deep whitin the earth i am the gaurdian of one of these orbs so i will givi it yo you if you will complete my test and i will then also give you this map ( _then he shows them a map whit 4 marks on it and gives it to them ) _these 4marks are the spots where the other orbs are hidden but you must never let this map or the orbs fall in the hands of evil. ( _then he leads them trough a door whit DO NOT ENTER! on it into a deep cavern where is the entrance to a huge maze) _this maze is the first test only one of you may enter this maze and claim the orb whitin you may choose who enters but don't take too long._

I will go jacob said _alrigth i will open the gate and you may enter _( so he opend the gate and jacob walked in)

-JACOB'S P.O.V-

when i entered this maze i saw it was HUGE! an d i also heard the door close behind me great

**A/N**

**I TOTALY LEFT YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER RIGHT HERE HOW WILL THIS END WILL HE SURVIVE AND CLAIM THE FIRST ORB OR WILL HE DIE AND FAIL THE TEST YOU WILL NEED TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME**

**KING OUT**


	3. announcement

Hello the guys king of heavens here i have an announcement to make, This story is going on a hiatus for the time being , The reason for this is very simple, I have run out of inspiration, But anyways i hope you will enjoy my other 2 fic's, and i also hope you will leave comments on my xenoblade chronicles thruth or dre you will get cookies and else i won't be able to continue it, But that's all for today so goodbye for now.

**KING OUT.**


End file.
